


Hunted

by ray_of_sxnshine



Category: Dream Team - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Minecraft Manhunt, Winged Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), but kinda irl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ray_of_sxnshine/pseuds/ray_of_sxnshine
Summary: Minecraft Manhunt but Dream is wanted for his wings, which no one know about but him and the King.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap & BadBoyHalo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

============================  
WANTED: DREAM

DESCRIPTION:  
MALE, TALL, DARK GREEN HOODED CLOAK,  
ROUND WHITE MASK WITH A SMILING FACE  
_________

REWARD: 192 EMERALDS, 32 DIAMONDS  
DEAD OR ALIVE  
(PREFERABLY ALIVE)  
============================

No one really knew why Dream was wanted. Yes, they had seen the posters plastered on every available surface in their villages, but they were never given a reason, only a reward. Many were sent to the King in a quest for answers, but the only explanation they were given was that Dream was a terrible criminal, a murderer, who deserved punishment for his crimes.

Several professional hunters and hunter teams were sent out in hopes of catching him, but none succeeded. Some never even came back.

But that didn’t deter most hunters. A couple villagers tried hunting him themselves, hoping to win the ever-growing reward.

The latest group of hopefuls were a trio by the names of Sapnap, George, and Bad. They were well-known in their village, and many cried at the thought of them never coming back. But nothing deterred them, not even their lack of resources. The three spent many weeks beforehand gathering food, iron, and even a couple diamonds. After a full month of preparation, the trio was ready to leave.

Before they could start hunting, however, the three had to visit the King. Every hunter had to have an audience with the King, to ensure they received the bounty if they succeeded. Of course, it was treated as just a formality now, since most came back either empty handed or not at all.

——

The three approached the throne room cautiously. They had never been anywhere as luxurious as this, and were a bit overwhelmed. There were four guards stationed outside, two on each side of the elaborately carved doors. One stepped forward slightly, and addressed the trio.

“You three are hunters, correct?”

Bad nodded his head nervously. The guard raised a hand, and the three other guards opened the doors and stepped back.

“You may enter.”

The king sat regally upon a gilded throne padded with thick, soft-looking velvet cushions. The three hunters approached nervously and bowed clumsily once they reached the foot of the throne. The king looked almost tired, but none of the hunters would dare point that out.

“I assume you know why you are here?”

Bad, who again spoke for the group, said shakily,  
“Yes, Your Majesty. We are here to hunt down and hopefully kill Dream.”

The king nodded slowly.  
“Good, good. And may I ask why you wish to do this?”

Bad looked slightly surprised the king would ask such a personal question, but answered nonetheless.  
“Dream is a bad muf- person who deserves to be locked up or maybe even killed for the things he’s done. He’s hurt and killed many people.”

The king nodded, satisfied, then looked to George and Sapnap.  
“And what are your reasons, young men?”

Sapnap spoke first, voice quavering.  
“H- he murdered everyone in my village. I… I was the only one to get out alive.”

The king’s face morphed into a sorrowful expression with so much pity in it it almost looked fake. It lingered for a moment before vanishing completely.

He then turned to George, a wordless look of “what about you?” on his face.

George turned a light shade of pink and stuttered nervously.  
“I- well Dream, he- he’s done some really bad things.” He glanced at Sapnap quickly before continuing. “And I want to help right that wrong, for everyone who’s been affected by him. I don’t want him to get away with everything he’s done.”

The king nodded again, satisfied with their answers.  
“I feel the same way you so, young man,” he said, looking at George. “He’s gone on too long without repercussions for all of his actions. Which is why I’m going to help you, more than other hunters at least. Dream is skilled at running, at hiding, so he’ll be able to slip away easily. Unless you can track him.”

The king clapped his hands twice, and a servant entered the room, carrying what seemed to be a regular pair of goggles. The king took them, and the servant quickly rushed out of the room.

The king turned back to the hunters, chuckling lightly at their confusion.  
“These aren’t just a regular pair of goggles, no, no.” The king shook his head slightly, still smiling. “These are enchanted, so the wearer can trace the paths of others. Try them, try them!” The king held them out eagerly, almost like a child at Christmas showing off their new toy.

George hesitantly reached out and took them, placing them on his face. He gasped in wonder, spinning around looking at the floor.

Appearing in front of him on the lavishly tiled floors were dozens and dozens of glowing white footsteps, each pair taking a different path.

The king smiled lightly, watching George with amusement.  
“Hopefully those will aid you on your quest for justice.”

With a clap of the King’s hands, a guard entered the room to guide the hunters to the exit. The three bowed, and Bad spoke for them once again.

“Thank you, Your Majesty.”

The king simply nodded back, and the hunters were escorted out of the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream's pov of this situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
>  _tw: slight suicidal thoughts _ ****__**   
> 

Chapter 2

Dream was pretty sure only he knew why he was being hunted. Well, he and the king. Dream was sure the king had probably made up at least half the horrible things he’d supposedly done to scare the public into wanting to capture him. That son of a bitch only wanted to use Dream for his sick experiments.

You see, Dream was a hybrid. But not a normal hybrid like a creeper or wolf or cat. No, Dream was something different. Even he didn’t really know what.

Yes, he knew the basic things, like the fact he had wings. But he wasn’t just a normal parrot hybrid. For one, his wings weren’t as colorful as any parrot hybrid’s wings. Instead, his wings were a soft gray throughout, with a couple faintly green feathers sprinkled around. All parrot hybrids’ wings had at least three colors, and they were nowhere near as muted as the few green feathers he had.

Think that’s strange? He hasn’t even gotten to the fact that he has some weird kind of magic, one that enables him to completely retract his wings. They aren’t retracted into his body, but they also aren’t just made invisible. They basically just disappear into nothingness whenever he wants, leaving no trace that they were ever there.

Dream didn’t question it though, because it made being inconspicuous relatively easy. Especially that combined with his mask. Since no one knew what he looked like, Dream could simply just take off his mask and enter a village with no suspicion whatsoever.

The one slight downside was that if he was in danger, his wings tended to just pop out on their own, like they wanted to protect him. Honestly it was kind of cool, but also really bad in the wrong place. If his wings came out in the middle of a village, that could be a serious problem.

So Dream tended to stay away from villages, or just people in general, as a precaution.

This worked out pretty well for him, until the first hunter was sent after him.

He knows no one will believe him, but honestly, _truly _, Dream didn’t want to kill him. He didn’t mean to.__

____

—

____

He had run into a cave, desperate to lose the hunter on his tail. But the tunnel he had gone down was a dead end. He had spun around to face the hunter creeping closer, taking a step back for each one they took forwards. 

____

And then his back hit rock.

____

And he panicked. He had only a stone sword, while the hunter had an iron one that glimmered with enchantments in the darkness.

____

And this was almost three years ago, back when he still had almost no idea how to control his wings.

____

So, of course, his wings decided to emerge and raise themselves threateningly above his head.

____

The hunter’s eyes widened, and they turned to run.

____

And Dream panicked even more. He knew, he _knew _, no one else could know about his wings, and the hunter was about to run back to their village and tell everyone about him.__

______ _ _

In an act of desperation, Dream grabbed his sword and stabbed it straight through the hunter’s back. They slumped to the ground, dead, and Dream ran.

______ _ _

He flew straight to the top of a jungle tree and stayed there for a week, not eating, not drinking, not even moving. He just stayed there, frozen in shock, letting his thoughts roam free.

______ _ _

He had killed someone. He had taken a person’s life, he had taken a loved one from their family. They were never coming back.

______ _ _

He sat there and cried, staring into nothingness, lost in his descending spiral of thoughts.

______ _ _

He stayed like that for a week, before he realized he needed to eat and drink, or he’d die.

______ _ _

But a part of him didn’t care. A part of him wanted to stay there forever and just waste away.

______ _ _

He knew he couldn’t though. Dying would give the king exactly what he wanted. The king wanted him dead so he could experiment on him, dissect him, _study _him. And whatever god that’s out there knows that Dream will never, _ever _, give the king what he wants.____

______ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is kinda short probably but i'm gonna try to make the following chapters longer as these two are mostly just background and setup

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda have just random bursts of inspiration for this, so there won't be regular updates. I can say that there will most likely be an update within the next few weeks of the previous one, but thats kinda it. Feel free to comment any ideas or theories you have, I'd love the inspiration!


End file.
